Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a filter plug connector having a strip body of insulating material forming a chamber being open to the rear for a ferrite core configuration, a number of parallel plug pins being disposed in a grid, entering the chamber from the rear and emerging through a base of the chamber to a front of the strip body, at least some of the plug pins being guided in the chamber by holes in the ferrite core configuration, a shield housing covering side walls and at least part of the rear of the strip body and of the chamber and having a cut out for the plug pins, the shield housing having resilient or sprung side parts engaging over the side walls of the strip body and having bends on its side parts being latched onto latching devices on the front of the strip body, and a capacitive filter element for a number of the plug pins, the filter element being soldered to the plug pins on one hand and to the shield housing on the other hand, on the outside of the shield housing opposite the rear of the chamber.
Such a filter plug connector is disclosed in German Utility Model DE-GM 90 05 597. In the case of that plug connector, the shield housing is fastened to the strip body through sprung side parts which engage over the side walls of the strip body and latch on its front by means of bent edge sections. In that case, once the shield housing has been pushed onto the strip body, the edge sections are bent inwards and latched in a single operation. In addition, spring arms which are integrally formed run on the edge sections along the side walls of the strip body, are bent away from the strip body and produce a contact and a ground connection without any additional measures during installation of the plug connector on a mounting panel. In that way, fastening of the shield housing is achieved in the case of the known plug connector. The fastening can generally be used well with a ground connection which can be produced at the same time as the installation. However, under certain circumstances, for example if the negative tolerances in the thickness of a mounting panel are exceeded, the shield contact, which is intrinsically reliable, may be unfavorably influenced.